At Long Last
by RedBloodTear
Summary: Kagome is given a mysterious paper. What does it contain? Does it have anything to do with the guy she has just met?Read and find out. You make the story.


She went to work as usual , then at the enterence of the hospital some weird looking lady came up to her and gave her a piece of paper and went off. Before Kagome could say anything the lady was gone. 'That is a first' she thought as she opened the mysterious piece of paper in her hand. As she opened it a gust of wind picked up and tossed her hair arround her then suddenly died down. She opened it completely and read it. It said "Encounters are to bring you a life time of happiness." Kagome then turned the paper to find a sign in the back of the paper .She didn't know what that meant but couldn't dwell on it since she was almost goingto be late for work. She stuffed the paper in her purse and didn't think much of it other than a weird moment in her life.

_The Next Day_

She sat with her best friend in the coffee shop drinking a latte. It had been a while since she had seen her and they decided to get together and catch up on things. They grew up in a small town with very few people and they were the best of friends until it was time to go to college ans each went their separate ways. Kagome went to a recognized Medical University while Sango went to the army and was living life to the fullest. Time had gone by quickly and now 5 years later they were together again by mere coincidence. Kagome was making her daily stop at the gasoline station on her way to work to get her cup of coffee every morning since she didn't have time to make some herself. While Sango was in town and got out to ask for directions to the nearest hotel since she had gone to twenty but all were filled and had no more rooms available. Kagome started taking about how rough her life had been working and studying at the same time and still having the responsibility to give some sort of provisions to her family. Her love life wasn't any better , she had barely enough time to go out with anyone and if she did she would end up finding them to be complete jerks. She figured that she didn't need a love life since her life is complicated as it is.  
Sango talked about all the places she had gone to see and her new fiancee she meet while on vacation. Sango meet him, he was in the army as well and kept asking women if they wanted to bare his children since he could die. At the instant they were inseparable, even though it was a bit rocky at first but eventually they ended up together. They laughed and joked around until they coul hardly contain themselves. Right then and there she thought of the paper in her purse. She didn't know about the lifetime part but she was sure happy to see her long lost friend. Kagome found a place for Sango near her apartment since the appartment she had could barely fit her and they needed all the time they could get since Sango was only going to be in town for a few days and they were going to make the best of it. As she neared the time to leave Sango dared her to got to a club that night. And Kagome not wanting to spoil Sango's last few days with her agreed to let her dress her up. It had been a while since she had gone out of her apartment other than work and decided to make the most of it. Sango being the liberal as she was gave Kagome, though much of her refusal, a small black dress. Much to Kagome's dislike it was a couple of inches above her knee, but she had never used something that short in public.

_At the Club_

As hey entered the private club , the loud music downed all her thoughts and voices. All they could do was to have some fun. Kagome even got to try a drink that she never have had before. The barteder had offered her a drink and she couldn't get enough of it. It was just as sweet as a fruit drink and Kagome drank a bit too much not knowing that there were wine coolers, she thought that it was a fruit drink. And Sango had found a couple of other friends and left Kagome for a while as she continued her conversation. Kagome didn't want to join Sango, she didn't want to be a leech and not let Sango be with her other friends. Kagome started to feel a bit dizzy and decided to go outside to a bit of fresh air. As she was walking toward her car to sit for a bit a gust of wind picked up and made her loose hair fly everywhere making her feel disoriented. As she tried to get away she hit something to her surprise and made her fall backward. As she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. But she did feel a fair of arms holding her by the waist. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw a black suit with a shirt under it but loose at the neck . Her eyes traveled higher to see the face of her savior. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on ; a face, the depiction of perfection and with haunting yellow eyes that seemed to penetrate the soul, they seemed to glow with the moonlight gracing his face. " Are you an angel?" she asked as she tried to get on her feet. She would never in her life talk like that to complete stranger but she didn't quite feel herself at the time. As he was starting to let her go she almost fell again but he caught her again. "You are in no condition to drive, you should ask your boyfriend to take you home" he said. She was feeling a bit light headed and said "I don't have a boyfriend, I should probably …." then she fainted.

The savior not knowing what to do since he knew nothing about this girl and she wasn't carring a purse with her and noid, what could he do. He of course couldn't leave her there in the middle of the parking lot, he couldn't take her to her home since he knew nothing, he couldn't just ask everybody if she came with them with her being fainted in his arms. He for once decided to do a good deed and take the human girl to his home.It was the good samaritan thing to do.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling mistakes,I don't have Word.

Ok This is a fanfic that it is your reviews that determine what happens next. The one with the most reviews gets to be the story. In a week I will update again with the winner. I do this cause this was only a little spurge of imagination andI need more ideas.


End file.
